


A Marionete Negra:O Crepúsculo.

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Series: Marionete Negra [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu não sou o escolhido dos Deuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marionete Negra:O Crepúsculo.

O Sol brilha no horizonte. É o crepúsculo.

O vento sopra sobre meu corpo, mas eu não o sinto.

A neve é dura sobre meus pés. O ar é duro. Eu sinto o Universo inteiro tentando me esmagar.

Eu não sou o preferido dos deuses. Eu sei que não sou. Eles querem me impedir a qualquer custo.

 Os gritos de pânico, o uivo dos lobos, minha própria respiração...Eles são totalmente inaudíveis.

Meus olhos se arregalam, e minha consciência percorre todos os cantos do cérebro procurando por uma solução.

Mas o rugido não me deixa pensar. Ele me paralisa em fato, e minha mente faisca como um fio queimado, incapaz de tomar qualquer ação.

"Madara...Madara!"

O grito me alerta. Me alerta para o fato que ainda existe um mundo lá fora.

Meu pescoço está rígido, mas eu o movo de qualquer jeito. É desconfortável, mas a morte é pior, e eu não quero pensar na morte agora.

A figura de cabelos laranja é séria. Ele parece ter um plano.

"Então Madara, o que nós faremos?"

Eu olho ao redor. As manchas de momentos agora se tornam visíveis. 

Kisame está morto. Seu corpo está deitado, ele tem um buraco no peito, e seu rosto está desfigurado. Uma voz ainda geme. É Samehada. A espada está morrendo com seu mestre.

Deidara está gritando e sangrando. A fumaça subindo de seu corpo revela uma falhada tentativa de suicídio.

Olhando para os agonizantes Akatsuki com um olhar que revela uma surpresa em ainda estarem vivos, estão aquelas crianças da Folha, junto de samurais e ninjas de outros países, a maioria mortos.

* * *

 

É quase cômico ver aquela ninja Yamanaka com aquele vestido curto no meio da neve.

Ele pensa em Hidan e Sasori, mas então se lembra que suas histórias acabaram há um certo tempo.

Ele não vê Itachi e Konan, muito menos a marionete. Ele lembra ter ouvido um estrondo há alguns minutos atrás, mas aquilo não solucionava enigma nenhum.

Madara olhou para cima de novo. Aquilo era belo. Do modo mais aterrorizador possível.

A abominação rugia como um leão. A carne viva estava exposta. Ela não sentia dor, mas parecia estar.

"A ressurreição está quase completa."

Ele diz as palavras para si mesmo. Desse jeito, ele finca uma base na realidade. Numa assustadora realidade. Mas numa realidade em que ele estava vivo.

Ele ri. Ri sim. Ele está vivo! Ainda há esperança!

"Madara, eu não acho que o meu Chibaku Tensei vai segurá-la por muito mais tempo."

"Sem problemas. Eu tenho um plano."

Ele se vira para Pain, os olhos vermelhos brilhando com sedução e confiança.

"Afinal, de que serviriam esses olhos de outra forma?"


End file.
